


Apology

by timefortomhardy



Category: Tom Hardy - Fandom, Warrior (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefortomhardy/pseuds/timefortomhardy





	Apology

Tommy was seething with anger when Sara let him in to her apartment. Budging his way past her, he made his way to the kitchen, opened the fridge and got out a beer, then immediately started guzzling it down.   
"Well hello to you too, Conlon!" she said, walking into the kitchen. "What the hell is wrong?"  
"Don't Sara, I really aint in the mood for your shit too." She had just gotten off of an 8 hour shift at the bar she worked at, which was full of drunken men who couldn't keep their hands to themselves, so neither was she.  
"Well too bad, if you barge into my apartment like that, I'm obviously gonna wonder what's wrong?" He just stared at her with his intimidating eyes. She sighed and folded her arms.  
"So you're going to be like this all night?" Still no answer.  
"Talk to me Tommy"  
"For fuck sake Sara, can you not" he hissed and banged his beer bottle on the counter. She was so tired from her shift plus the extra hours she did the night before. The last thing she wanted right now was an argument.  
"You know what, do what you like, I'm going to bed, I can't be assed for an argument right now. Goodnight Tommy." And with that she walked to her room, shutting the door behind her. She took off her work clothes and changed into a much more comfortable vest and pair of pajama shorts. Once in bed, she heard Tommy opening another beer and then the sound of the TV turning on in the living room as she was fading to sleep. 

 

About two hours later she was awoken to a presumably drunk Tommy entering her room, although, she pretended to be asleep. He was now taking his boots and socks off, along with his sweats, hoodie and wifebeater. So now, in just his boxers, he slowly slid into her bed behind her, holding onto her waist and moving her closer to him.  
"Sara? Sara wake up, I'm sorry baby" she could smell the beer on his breath.  
"Tommy..-"  
"No Sara I really am, these guys at the gym were being dicks, tryna get at me, I just got so angry. I shouldn't have came into your apartment like that." This was rare for Tommy, he would hardly ever apologize, she didn't know if it was because he was slightly drunk or was actually sorry..Probably a bit of both. 

Before she had a chance to say anything back he started to caress her neck with his soft lips, moving his hands from her hips up to her breasts, she could feel him getting harder on her butt, which, she had to admit, was getting her a little horny, so she decided to start grinding herself against him. He let out a low pitched moan before moving her on her back and lowering himself on top of her, kissing her lips, forehead, cheeks, nose.. He then started to pull down her shorts and slowly moved away from her, to nest his face between her legs. He gave her a toothy grin when she looked down at him, before pushing her panties to the side,  
"You're fucking soaked babe" he grinned and started swirling his tongue around her clit, sucking on it, making her forget about what had even happened earlier. Grabbing his hair she shouted out in pleasure, probably waking up the neighbors, but she really couldn't give a shit right about now.  
"Uhh my god, yes baby..Yes!" The wonders he could do with his tongue were amazing. With Tommy still feasting on her sex, she shouted out,  
"Oh baby, I'm gonna cum! Fuck Tommy fuck!" After that, she let out a harsh wail whilst starting to shake and pull even harder on his hair, and heard him let out a hiss, immediately letting go, not realizing how hard she was pulling. Breathing heavily, she saw Tommy rise to kiss her again.  
"You know, you taste so fucking good baby" He whispered in her ear between kisses. His low, sexy voice made her tremble. They stopped for a moment so he could pull her vest off and snap off her bra, chucking them on the floor and then starting to suck and caress her breasts, she could feel him getting harder on her thigh with every moan she made.  
"Oh Tommy..I want you inside of me right now!" With that, he made a huge groan and almost immediately pulled off her panties along with his boxers. Stroking his length, he was admiring her body, and it was getting him even harder, she was gorgeous.  
"You're so fucking sexy." She giggled and pulled him towards her and he lifted up her legs, resting them on his shoulders, gnawing on her neck whilst leading his cock into her entrance. Once he had stuck it in, he started off slow, in...out...in...out,  
"Stop teasing, Conlon" He let out a laugh, and grinning he said,  
"You know you love it babe"  
"Uhh..Just...Please, Tommy..Harder!", and before she knew it, he was pounding into her like no tomorrow,  
"Sara fuck your so tight, christ" The headboard was banging against the wall, so if the neighbors weren't already awake, they were sure to be now. Grinding his hips against her, he increased his speed even more, pumping his huge cock into her harder and harder. This was it, they were both about to cum.  
"Look at me." He ordered. She opened her eyes that were squeezed tightly, looking straight at him. Arching her back, she felt a huge wave of pleasure come over her, making her claw Tommy's back and letting out high pitched moans, still staring at him as he was repeatedly thrusting into her, she was getting tighter around him, making him even closer to the edge.  
"Ahh fuck Sara, fuckk.." his eyes rolled back as he shook continuously and his warmth spilled inside of her.

They were both panting and trying to catch their breath. Tommy eventually pulled out of her and rolled on to his back, opening his arms out to her, so she laid with her head on his chest and her arm around his stomach with him hugging her tightly. He quietly laughed,  
"So, d'you forgive me babe?" She giggled and kissed his chest,  
"I'll let you off the hook this time, Conlon" He smiled as she looked up to him.

"G'night baby" he kissed her hair then started stroking it as they both slowly drifted to their well needed sleep.


End file.
